Forum:Fanon episode sources
I was wondering if there should be a set format fanon episodes are linked that we could add to the Expanded Universe Style page? There are a lot of variations of episode linking throughout EU. Here are some examples of different episode linking: Noah Wrightson has the full series spelled out - and Timothy Sinclair just has abbreviations. On some articles, I've seen both series and episode name italicsized. Another thing I was wondering... On articles where the information is pretty much devoted to one series, should it be necessary to spell out the whole series name over and over again, or should there be a spell out on the first paragraph, followed by abbreviated sources throughout the rest of the article? Oh, and about the first paragraph of an article (before the article contents are listed); should we make a rule that a link to the series be put at the end of it? --Hawku 16:54, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Responding... In order: This sounds like a decent idea. Speaking for myself, I've always been of the motto that shorter is better. So, using namespaces like Timothy Sinclair (PDN) or Noel Turner (TCE) is, I think, the way to go. If there's no series name to abbreviate, or it's difficult to come up with an abbreviation--for example, if TCE was called just "Cantabrian"--then Noel Turner (Cantabrian) seems fine too. That should only be necessary when more than one of the same article subject (person, place or thing) exists: If there's only one Timothy Sinclair, then no (extension). If the entire article concerns one single continuity, then it should only have to be spelled out the first time, then not mentioned again after that (not as a reference in succeeding paragraphs, that is). At the end of the first paragraph is okay, if there isn't a header template (like for example, Template:Starc) for articles in that series. Hope that answers your questions. I'll make a note to address this in the Style Manual. Thanks for bringing it up! 03:20, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :Cool. I think that answers all my questions. I wasn't talking about article titles though. But it's still cool. It all still makes sense. I checked out what you put in EU:Style, Episode linking and I guess what you mean is, in no case should episode links be italicsized. Like: ("In the Pale Moonlight")... and if there were multiple fanfics in one article, like the timeline pages, it'll always be like: (Star Trek: Dauntless: "Crisis") with the series italicsized. All sounds good to me. If I run into anymore questions I'll post here. :-P :Oh, I just came up with another question in mid edit... Are we linking paragraphs to Memory Alpha now? Because before it would be: (VOY: "Timeless") with no links, just text. Just wondering. --Hawku 04:33, 3 August 2007 (UTC) ::Are we linking paragraphs to Memory Alpha now? Generally. It's a valid canon resource, easy to reach via the available templates ( , etc., or ), which were put in place for that reason. 07:30, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :::in regards to that also, I have managed to adapt the Template:e internally for Star Trek: Confederation, so if any crossovers into the Confederation universe or episodes can be referenced by Template:STC though Template:STCLink. -->Wi2K - Crossover Information - STC - Talk 19:38, 4 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't forget to italicize Star Trek: Confederation. 04:44, 5 August 2007 (UTC)